Four Goes Too Far
Four Goes Too Far is the 6th episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 37th episode overall of the Battle for Dream Island series. It was released on February 2, 2018. A short was supposed to be released before this, but it was delayed to make BFB 6. The Losers! lost the challenge. Roboty was eliminated with 8,254 votes and David was the runner-up with 4,955 votes. Coverage Cold open The first scene shows Yellow Face advertising his "revolutionary" earmuffs to prevent the "loud noises”. After Yellow Face wears it, Four joins in and screeches him. After that Foldy tells Four to stop screeching because it's no longer funny. Four then mutilates her, to which Stapy gets mad at him for doing so and supposedly throws a fork at him. Four responds by nonchalantly blasting an Energy Beam at Stapy for throwing a fork at him. Meanwhile, Basketball said that his destruction is getting more and more ruthless and that he needs to stop. Basketball asks 8-Ball what to do and 8-Ball insists that everything relies on Golf Ball, to which Golf Ball gasps in excitement. Golf Ball states that they should multiply Four by zero, since any number multiplied by zero is still zero. They then notice that Donut is shaped like a zero, and insist on using him to do so, much to Donut's annoyance. Cake at Stake Cake at Stake starts with Four saying that it's the return of the "Beep Beep" to which Balloony is quick to point out is not their team name then Roboty beeps saying "Beep Beep". Before Roboty gets eliminated, ABNTT initiates their plan to multiply Four by zero (passing the Recommended Characters along the way), which (debatably) destroyed Four and X. As a result, Golf Ball orders TV to calculate the final votes, and we find out Roboty is eliminated. Without Four, however, Roboty isn't sent to Eternal Algebra Class and instead goes back to the waterfall from Episode 2. Before the challenge Pin asks what the challenge is without Four. Tennis Ball insists that Donut should be the new host, to which Donut accepts. Donut then chooses the challenge and takes out a syringe with a strange rainbow liquid known as the "Twinkle of Contagion". Donut then proceeds to inject himself with it, giving himself the Twinkle. Gelatin then appears and immaturely yet sarcastically corrects Donut by calling the substance the "tinkle of contagion", to which Donut calls Gelatin out for his immaturity. He explains to the contestants that the challenge is, once he says "go", to avoid looking at whoever has it, and to give it to another team if you do. Whoever has the contagion at the end of the three-hour period loses for their team. Challenge The game begins when Donut gives the Twinkle to Stapy. Stapy then gives the Twinkle to Gelatin, who then starts a chain of passing the infection. The chain stops for a moment once it gets to Donut so that the episode would display the contestants grouped up in the shape of a heart with the message, "Happy Valentine's Day" shown on the bottom. The chain then continues. Death P.A.C.T. is the first to come up with a plan, which is to simply close their eyes for the remainder of the challenge. The Losers! form a plan to hide under one of X's old baskets, protecting them from the Twinkle. Meanwhile, Golf Ball orders her team on her rocket ship to escape the Twinkle. Overhearing this, Bleh decides to secretly latch on to the rocket. Back on Earth, Bubble contracts the Twinkle, and Match who is right next to her decides to do a staring contest with her. This has the effect of the Twinkle rapidly switching between them, and it starts to make a noise that distracts Pen, tempting him to open his eyes and accidentally look at the two, which as a result makes Pen contract the infection. In an effort to rid himself of it, Pen attempts to pass it to Free Food. He tries running around circles, which as a response the whole team just turns around respectively to face opposite of him, but once Pen figures out to change directions suddenly, he successfully passes the Twinkle to Marker. Meanwhile, the episode cuts to Team Bleh latching on to the rocket in outer space. Saw is fascinated by how outer space looks and states that she's never experienced it before. After this, Book tells Saw to look at the Earth from the view, only to get the Twinkle and have it transfer throughout their team. Taco, at the end of the line of teammates holding hands, decides to escape much to the annoyance of her teammates. When A Better Name Than That lands their rocket on the moon, Golf Ball's plan fails once Dora transfers the Twinkle to her. The two teams then start a staring contest with each other, as Taco is shown landing back onto Earth. With the Losers safe in the basket, and the rest of the teammates admiring Loser, Pin discusses her fear to Coiny about their team's over-reliance on Loser and their potential inability to work together if Loser is gone. Coiny comforts her by reminding her and himself about their experiences of team leadership from their team W.O.A.H. Bunch in BFDIA. Pin is flattered by Coiny's comfort. With 5 minutes left in the contest, While team ABNTT and Bleh have their staring contest, Taco finds Bell from team Free Food and tricks her into contracting the Twinkle by looking at the moon. On the moon, the two teams celebrate in both of them not having it anymore, just as the rocket breaks. With 30 seconds left, Bell feels hopeless of winning, when Eraser suggests to her to use her string to transfer her Twinkle to another team, the only one not knowing who has the Twinkle: the Losers, still hiding under their basket. She then starts trying to break the basket. The Losers are nervous about the constant banging and Clock volunteers to investigate it. After one final swing, Bell manages to break a piece of the basket. Clock then sees Bell at the last second before the challenge is over, causing the team to lose. As the team pities on their loss, Clock tries to remind them that he made the team win in episodes 1 and 3. Stinger The ending shows that teams A Better Name Than That and Bleh are still stuck on the moon. Golf Ball then says "Um, are they gonna pick us up or what?", which is a reference Barriers and Pitfalls, the second episode of BFDI. Votes Deaths *Foldy is magically mutilated by Four. *Four and X are smushed into Donut, causing Four to be multiplied by zero, destroying them both, and possibly destroying everyone inside Four. *Pie may have died and exploded when she walked into a hole with her eyes closed. (offscreen/debatable) Trivia *This episode has the most characters featured in the thumbnail, with a total of 17 appearing. *This is the first episode of BFB to have a Yellow Face advertisement. *This is the first BFB episode not written by Michael Huang, and the first episode to be written by Kenzie Bryant. *Beep is the first team in season 4 to have lost multiple members. *Roboty is the first and currently only eliminated contestant of this season who wasn't sent to Eternal Algebra Class. **With his elimination, TV, Remote, and Robot Flower are the only mechanical minds remaining. *BFB is the first season of BFDI since season 1 to make it to its 6th episode. *Certain characters had no lines, such as Snowball, Black Hole, Bottle, Fanny, Flower, Bomby, Naily, Lightning, Firey Jr, Ruby, Barf Bag, Remote, Puffball, and Pillow. *This is the first episode in this season where Coiny slaps Firey. * *This is the first episode a male contestant is eliminated because all 7 remaining members of Beep are male. That also means the streak of female contestants being eliminated (Pencil, Leafy, Bracelety, Liy) was broken. This also marks the first time since Get Digging that a male contestant is eliminated. *This is the first time the name of the contestant with the fewest vote do not start with a 'B' (Considering Pen's legal name is "Ben"). *This is the first episode of BFB to be released in February of 2018. *This is the first time that only 6 cakes are used in BFB Cake at Stake. *Grassy took the place of Four for starting the intro. *Although "BFB 6" is the unofficial title, this is the first time they didn't put in the Episode name. **The episode was named shortly after being uploaded to "Four Goes Too Far". *This is the first episode of season 4 in which Four and X aren’t hosting. *This is the second episode in a row to have a title that starts with the sound "for/four" *Evil Leafy appears as a recommended character despite being an already existing character. *Bottle might be the third character to have a permanent change on her (a fortune cookie inside her body). *It is unknown if Four and X died. If they did, Pencil, Leafy, Bracelety, and Liy may be dead too, if they weren't already. *This is the second challenge in a row to not have rankings. *It was the first time Dora spoke since BFB 1. *Saw and Basketball said the team name Bleh. **As Basketball says this line, her mouth shapes into the 8 contestants of Bleh. *This is the first time in the series where a real photo of a person appears - on TV after Bleh and A Better Name Than That lost their twinkle and after they realized the rocket is broken. *Bottle still has her fortune cookie from BFB 5. *This is the first episode to be hosted by a contestant. *This episode reveals that Gelatin is 6 years old, at least according to Gelatin. **This is a possible reference to the fact that Gelatin's first appearance was in 2012, which was 6 years ago. *This episode reveals Four is male. (Let's multiply him by zero!) **However, it's still possible that Four isn't male since pronouns aren't necessarily gendered. *Neither of the characters voiced by Sabrina Barba had lines in this episode. *When Taco said "Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?" it might be a reference from the moon back in January 31, 2018. (Super Blue Blood Moon) **The presence of Taco and Bell together may be a reference to the fast-food chain, Taco Bell. *Cloudy and Puffball still are disabled since the last episode, Fortunate Ben. *According to Cary in his reaction video, the Twinkle of Contagion hurts some people (like Cake or Donut), but doesn't hurt others (like Eggy). **Bell had the Twinkle of Contagion for the longest time, over 30 seconds. **The Twinkle of Contagion also is confirmed to work from over 400,000 km away. *This is the first episode of BFB where Snowball doesn't have a speaking role. *The expression on Bell's face when she smashes through The Losers' basket could possibly be a reference to the infamous "Here's Johnny" scene from ''The Shining''. *This is the first time Grassy had a speaking role since Lick Your Way to Freedom. *Stapy's "ugh!" when he is affected by the twinkle is the same as Lollipop's when Four screeches her in Fortunate Ben. This is because they have the same voice actor. *Purple Face makes a cameo in this episode. *This is the third time a BFB episode came out without a thumbnail. *This is the first episode to show all of Four's abilities: mutilation, screeching, recovering dead contestants, and firing laser beams. Goofs * At the beginning when Four screeches Yellow Face, the space around his eyes are transparent. * The Cake at Stake Intro stayed black for almost the whole time. The same happened in Fortunate Ben. ** Although, it is likely that they changed The Cake at Stake Intro. * When the entire cast is arranged into a heart TV, Remote, Cake, and 8-Ball have black eyes and mouths. * Puffball was also missing her face in the heart scene, Although still wrapped around by strings, still some eyebrows should have been shown. * Also in the heart scene, David can be seen as orange, despite the fact that Four became a factor of Donut before he could give the prize to David. However, the orange-turning may be from an outside source or machine, rather than a power cast by Four. * Bell was missing her string in the heart scene. * When Pen is attempting to make Free Food get the twinkle, Bell is missing her string again. * The recommended character Robot Tree is labeled as Winner. * Saw was the first to grab onto Golf Ball's rocket but when they are in space Gaty is hanging on to the rocket. ** However, Cary explains that the rocket ride had been hours long, so it would make sense that the team would have enough time to switch around their position.https://youtu.be/CyW195zryhU *Bell had the Twinkle of Contagion for 1 minute and 10 seconds, instead of the said 30 seconds. **It is possible this is just a cartoonish timing. *When Golf Ball and Tennis Ball were walking off the rocket stairs, their legs weren't on the steps. *When Donut had the Twinkle of Contagion in few parts when talking, the glowing layer had no animation. *When Gelatin is about to get the twinkle, a flash of Stapy appears as well as Four's blinking sound. *When Donut got the twinkle again, his mouth doesn't move when he screams. *There were 21,916 votes this episode, but the sum totals 21,876. **This could be confusion over David's number of votes. (4955/4995) *When Pen was running around Free Food, Stapy's and Foldy's assets did not move. * When Bleh was holding onto the rocket, Gaty was near the fire, but she didn't get hurt/burnt. * As soon as Bubble is revived her left leg is disconnected when she hits the ground. * 8-Ball's mouth slightly clips outside his body when he is talking to Basketball. * Ice Cube wasn't melting despite how close she was to the rocket flames during the whole ride to the moon. * When Loser Covers his team with a basket Cake's tongue appears to be disconnected from the rest of his mouth. * When Pin makes the poker face part of her eyebrow is disconnected. * Robot Flower got the twinkle, even though she has no eyes. * When Teardrop got the twinkle, she screamed, even though she doesn't know how to talk. * When Four says that he doesn't like criticism and raises his arm to zap Nickel, it appears that he has three arms. * When Pen gave the twinkle to Marker, he turns white instead of glowing. * When Teardrop gets the twinkle in the heart scene, she can be heard screaming. Although the screams is a recycled cast scream in BFDI. Continuity references * Golf Ball's line in the stinger "Um, so are they gonna pick us up, or what" is a reference to Barriers and Pitfalls. * Four uses all previous techniques (like Screechy, Energy Beam and Distortion) to hurt characters: Yellow Face, Foldy, and Stapy * After The Losers! voting screen, Firey does the same pose as before from the BFDI voting screen. * Bottle still has her fortune cookie from Fortunate Ben. * Coiny talks to Pin about some of the events of BFDIA. * Coiny slapped Firey for saying Black Hole has the twinkle, which is a reference to the first season where they keep slapping each other. * Flower's scream when she was lit up was from Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. * When Balloony called for Roboty, Woody can be heard, which is a reference to BFB 2. * Gelatin saying he is 6 years old is a reference to BFDIA, because BFDIA is 6 years old, and Gelatin debuted then. * When Lollipop says she was in space before, she was referencing her appearance in Gardening Hero. * Yellow Face makes his first ad since Welcome Back. * When Pin says "I despise Four as much as the rest of you", it's a reference to her previous line "I like Loser as much as the rest of you" in Getting Teardrop to Talk. * Cloudy and Puffball still have their wrapping from Fortunate Ben. * Purple Face appeared in this episode when Donut was describing the challenge. * Four deforms Foldy, like he did to Pin In Getting Teardrop to Talk. * Four also zaps Stapy, like he did with Gelatin in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset * Most of the screaming lines during the heart scene were recycled. * The faces when The Losers! cheer inside the basket are recycled from Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. * Four saying "The only non-objects on the team" and the sign saying "OMG, don't those people stand out a lot?" was a reference to Puzzling Mysteries and The Glistening. * Blocky and Stapy making a rectangle with their hands is a reference to Ruby examining Flower in the previous episode. * When Roboty gets eliminated, he goes to the cliff he went to in Lick Your Way To Freedom. * The Revolutionary Earmuffs serves as a nod to the Revolutionary Headphones. ** When Coiny says Your W.O.A.H Bunch co-captian one year strong!, it's a reference to W.O.A.H Bunch Controversy During the part when Bell said "Screw you moon!" many people got offended by the word screw, deeming it a swear word. Characters Starting characters These characters show up before the intro/Cake at Stake. Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0001.png|Yellow Face 4_closed.png|Four Foldy_BFB.png|Foldy Basketball_BFB.png|Basketball 8ballBFB.png|8-Ball GBGBGB.png|Golf Ball Screenshot_2017-12-06_at_6.png|Tennis Ball Donut_C_Open.png|Donut Grassy_BFB_Intro.png|Grassy Stapy_intro.png|Stapy Non-starting characters These characters show up after the intro/Cake at Stake. BFB Match.png|Match Ruby bfb.png|Ruby Spongy_intro.png|Spongy Flower_BFB.png|Flower BubbleBFB-1.png|Bubble Barf_Bag_3-4_copy.png|Barf Bag Lollipop_intro.png|Lollipop Black_hole_wiki_pose.png|Black Hole Bottle_BFB_Intro.png|Bottle Pen_BFB.png|Pen Pie_BFB.png|Pie Gelatin_BFB.png|Gelatin Pillow BFB Intro.png|Pillow Remotey.png|Remote Tree bfb 4 intro.png|Tree Robot_flower_wiki_pose.png|Robot Flower Blocky_intro_bfb.png|Blocky BFB-tehveh.png|TV Firey_Jr_Flame_copy0001.png|Firey Jr. Bomby_intro.png|Bomby Naily_intro.png|Naily Lightning BFB Intro.png|Lightning Snowball_BFB_Intro.png|Snowball Fanny_intro.png|Fanny Eggy_BFB_Intro.png|Eggy Cake_intro.png|Cake Clock_intro.png|Clock CoinyBFB.png|Coiny LoserPose.png|Loser Firey_intro.png|Firey Needle_bfb.png|Needle Pin_intro.png|Pin Balloony_intro.png|Balloony CloudyBFB.png|Cloudy David wiki pose.png|David Nickel_intro.png|Nickel Roboty_wiki_pose.png|Roboty Rocky BFB.png|Rocky Woody_good.png|Woody Dora wiki pose.png|Dora Gaty BFB.png|Gaty Ice_Cube_BFB.png|Ice Cube Saw_intro.png|Saw Taco_Body_Front_copy.png|Taco TehDeh.png|Teardrop Bell_intro.png|Bell Eraser_intro.png|Eraser Fries_intro_bfb.png|Fries Marker_intro.PNG|Marker Puffball_intro.png|Puffball BookBFB-1.png|Book X closed.png|X Onscreen Twinkle Order # Donut # Stapy # Gelatin # Firey # David # Match # Teardrop # Ice Cube # Bell # Flower # Match # Ice Cube # Woody # Donut # Spongy # Nickel # Book # Cake # Taco # Saw # Tree # Book # Grassy # Eggy # Cake # Bubble # Match and Bubble repeatedly # Pen # Marker # Saw # Gaty # Lollipop # Teardrop # Book # Teardrop # Taco # Dora # Saw # Gaty # Ice Cube # Lollipop # Dora # Golf Ball # Blocky # Book # 8-Ball # Book # 8-Ball # Robot Flower # Bell # Clock Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Elimination episodes Category:Cake at Stake Category:Single challenge Category:Voting episodes Category:Pre Merge Episodes